Playing Soccer With A Genius
by JapanManiac
Summary: A genius and a soccer maniac that doesn't have anything in common except that they know the same red-head and they are a real hard-headed. Osamu/Taichi Frienship fic but not really good


Playing soccer with a genius

**Playing soccer with a genius**

There is a boy name Taichi Yagami who loved soccer so much, he played it all the time.

At the same time, there is another boy named Osamu Ichijouji who played soccer as well but not for the fun of it like Taichi did. Osamu play soccer just to show the world he can.

The difference between the two boys is that one of them is a genius while the other is an ordinary and playful kid.

Osamu Ichijouji is very mature for his age, as he is a genius therefore many expectation from people goes to him and he obliged all of them just to show the world that he can do all of that but he never do anything for fun. (Except maybe study because he liked knowledge)

Taichi Yagami is the exact opposite of him, a happy kid who is doing everything just for fun and doesn't do anything that he doesn't like because his parent is carefree enough to let him do so anyway. (That doesn't count study because he must study to pass school)

Other then their opposite personality, they also live at different district so it there is almost no possibility that they even met but Taichi is a type of kid that befriend everybody and that include Koushiro Izumi a.k.a Izzy the computer whiz.

They met one Sunday afternoon, in a certain red-head which both of them friend of room and that didn't go really smoothly since both of them is very hard-headed. Izzy could only watch as Taichi boast about his soccer ability while Osamu counter everything he said with amazing logic.

What a miracle that he managed to bring them out of his room before both explode and wreck his room, he bring them to a soccer field near his apartment complex and they solved their problem there.

After that, every Saturday and Sunday Osamu would come to challenge Taichi because he never able to beat the boy at soccer and the goofy boy happily obliged since Sora wasn't much of a challenge to him as she just started playing soccer recently.

The only one that knows about their 'Rivalry' is the one who brought them together in the first place, Koushiro Izumi.

One day Taichi said that maybe he couldn't come because he need to study, his grade is dropping and its not that good either before this but if it continue to drop he might not pass the exam and need stay to repeat the year.

Osamu sulked at the though he couldn't challenge the boy to a match and Koushiro provide him with an idea as he also doesn't want Taichi to flunk.

The next day a surprise Taichi lead Osamu to the room that he shared with his little sister and they study together until noon. (More like Osamu teaching Taichi)

Both of them did grow closer over time, they did not argue when they meet and usually they meet at the park with Koushiro just to play or just to talk about things.

Thanks to Osamu teaching him, Taichi grade went up so much that he managed to become 10 best of his class.

And thanks to Taichi, Osamu understand that as a kid you just need to relax and play but he still study a lot, just now he play too and soccer become a hobby for fun. He also realize just how wrong he act to his brother Ken when he saw Taichi and Hikari but it seems a little too late.

When Taichi and Koushiro went to the camp, Osamu thought he should start to act better to Ken and Take him to buy some Ice Cream at the park. Ken was unusually quiet that day but Osamu thought that was because Ken was sick some day before, when Ryo accompany him home.

Ken walk in front of him slowly, but suddenly a high speed truck run straight to him and Osamu hurriedly push him away, taking the blow for himself. After that he see ken looking at him with a tearful eyes. Osamu smiled a little before uttering just how happy he is that his beloved little brother is okay.

The last he has before death is how mad his two best friend will when they heard of his death, that is if anybody even bothering to tell them since he didn't tell his parents of them nor brought them home before.

A few years later Taichi and Koushirou would hear the tale of his death by his own brother mouth and still would not say anything because why would they start talking about him now if they didn't even speak of his name in the past years? Beside Ken already distraught enough about him and did not need to be reminded.

_A/N : They first meet when Taichi and Osamu are about 10 and Koushirou is about nine which make their friendship is very short, only about a year but Osamu and Koushirou is very smart so they have little friend while Taichi being the social guy he is befriend tham both. This is the first in a series of One-Shot I'm planning to do when I'm bored._


End file.
